August Nights and Candlelights
by caleb-can
Summary: "You're going to be a good dad, Harry," Ginny said quietly, after a few moments of silence. "I can already tell by how you are with Teddy. He adores you, and you're the closest thing he has to a father." Harry and Ginny oneshot, with Teddy Lupin.


**AN: Hello, friends and readers. I return with another one-shot, this time Harry and Ginny. Please enjoy, and if you have the time, reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and own no part of the Harry Potter franchise, including but not limited to, characters, places, terms, etc. I am in no way associated with the franchise. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley had always loved the summer nights when cool dew would gather on the window panes, giving them a glittering effect by the time dawn broke over the hills of Surrey. It was those nights that she relished the most, as the only audible sounds she could hear in the Potters cozy cottage were those of her husband breathing beside her in bed and the crickets in the surrounding fields.<p>

On this particular August night, however, Harry did not lay beside her, even as the grandfather clock in the sitting room struck one in the morning. Ginny lay awake, her fiery hair spread on her pillow like a fan, listening to the sounds of nature out the window and awaiting her husband's return.

Minutes passed, and Harry still had not come back; Ginny sat up in bed, pushing the quilt towards the footboard and swinging her legs over the side. Her feet touched the cool hardwood floor, and she gave a mighty stretch and stood, walking to the doorway and peering out into the hallway.

A candle was lit in the guest bedroom, and Ginny could make out the shadow of a messy-haired man sitting on the edge of the bed. She heard nothing and only saw the black figure wavering on the floor from the light of the fire.

Ginny crept silently across the hallway and stood in the doorframe of their guest room to see Harry perched on the edge of the bed, watching the young boy sleep beneath its covers. His hair was currently a shade of platinum blonde, much like the shade of his favorite playmate's, Ginny's niece Victoire. Ginny gave a gentle knock on the doorway, so she wouldn't wake the boy or startle Harry.

Her husband looked up to her, dark rims settled deeply under his green eyes. His round glasses were folded on the windowsill, and Harry shoved them back on to properly see his wife.

"I've been waiting for you," Ginny whispered to him, a smile playing on her lips. Harry smirked back before his gaze went back to his godson.

"Sorry, love, but once I finally got him to sleep I didn't want to leave him," Harry explained quietly. "I didn't want him to wake up alone."

Ginny nodded, her eyes also travelling to the sleeping child, just in time to catch a sight of his hair changing to a bright shade of orange, much like her own. "He's dreaming of you," Harry murmured quietly, patting the quilt beside him as a gesture for Ginny to join him. "Teddy knows you're here." She shuffled over to Harry and sat beside him as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're going to be a good dad, Harry," Ginny said quietly, after a few moments of silence. "I can already tell by how you are with Teddy. He adores you, and you're the closest thing he has to a father." Harry smiled, the grin widening when he saw Teddy's hair shift to a jet black shade, just like his.

Harry turned to Ginny and placed a kiss on her freckled nose. "I can only hope this one'll love me as much as he does," he said, placing a hand on Ginny's stomach, which resembled a small hill at this point in her pregnancy. She'd been with child for four months now, and she and Harry could begin to feel kicks and touches through her belly.

Ginny scoffed at him. "_Of course_ this one will love you as much as Teddy does. Matter of fact, I'm willing to bet that it'll love you even more." Harry didn't disagree with her, but he still had that nervous feeling buried deep down in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of his baby, his own flesh and blood, not loving him enough. After all, Harry thought, he'd never had a father to learn how to act, well, _fatherly_.

Teddy rolled over under his Quidditch quilt, handmade by who he called his second Grandmummy, Molly Weasley. His favorite blanket, it had patches featuring speeding broomsticks, goalposts, and his favorite patch, the glimmering golden snitch. Harry looked at his godson one last time before standing and pulling Ginny up with him. "He's going to be just fine," Harry promised, and Ginny wondered if he was saying this to assure himself of that matter. "After all," he said, turning to Ginny. "He knows where our room is if he needs us." He blew out the candle on the night table with a quick breath and returned to Ginny.

Harry stooped down to place a chaste kiss on his wife's lips before taking her hand in his and placing his other hand where his child was slowly growing. "Come, then, let's all be getting to bed."

And so Ginny returned to their bedroom with Harry, and the two snuggled up together and fell asleep, fingers interlaced, And all the while, little Teddy Lupin slept soundly through the night, dreaming the dreams that only four year olds could truly understand.


End file.
